


T-Shirt

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild spoilers for season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never wore the t-shirt, but he still couldn't get rid of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T-Shirt

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**T-Shirt**

It was an old t-shirt, one that looked like it could fall apart if handled too roughly.

It didn’t hold any tears or holes but its fabric was worn and thin, and barely offered any warmth. It was something that Kurt used to wear for a long time, ever lonely night in New York he had spent during the eighteenth year of his life.

Kurt had bought a bottle of cologne especially for this T-shirt. After washing it the first thing Kurt would do was spray some on it, just so that it would always have that same smell it used to have, when it first had gotten in Kurt’s possession. The smell of Blaine.

This particular t-shirt had seen many places. Ohio, New York, Milan, Paris. It had only hugged two bodies before, but even that had been years ago. Now it just hung in Kurt’s closet, unworn, collecting dust yet too precious to Kurt to really throw away.

It used to be bright blue and a bit too loose for Kurt around his shoulders. As the years had passed the color had started fading from the shirt and Kurt’s arms had started filling out, becoming more muscular. It would fit perfectly right now, if Kurt were to slip it on. He never did.

This was the t-shirt that had belonged to Kurt’s first love, his ex-boyfriend. This was the t-shirt that Kurt had tossed in the trash on a November night only to run out in the pouring rain in his pajamas and bare feet to get it out of a dumpster again. It had stifled pleasurable moans when Kurt had still been a high school student and had given himself fully to the original owner of the t-shirt, it had muffled choked cries while Kurt mourned the loss of his first ever boyfriend.  _We just need time,_  Blaine had said.  _I’m only in your way._

He hadn't been, that was what Kurt should've told him. He hadn't. He had just yelled at the other boy to stop it and he had walked away, feeling nothing but pain and heartbreak. He had stained the t-shirt the first night after that with tears and expensive creme after rubbing his face with it. It had been so difficult to get it out again.

This was the t-shirt that had once belonged to Kurt’s current husband.


End file.
